


Move In

by caz251



Series: Of Doctors and Detectives [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen takes advantage of his lover's weakness to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move In

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be another drabble for tw100 but it expanded.

“Gwen thinks I should take a few days off, to get better, what do you think Doctor Harper?” Andy said as he stripped out of his soaked uniform.

“Might be a good idea, if you carry on getting soaked each shift you’re going to end up with pneumonia,” Owen replied as he pushed Andy towards the shower.

“How are you better?” Andy griped, noticing his lover seemed to be back to his snarky self.

“Experimental medicine,” Owen replied. “Shower, then phone the station. Take a few days, you can spend them packing what you need to move in with me.”

Andy ignored Owen’s words in favour of the hot water from the shower, but once he was dry and had phoned his superiors he came back to his lover’s statement.

“What do you mean move in with you?”

Owen sighed, he had been hoping that he would be able to get what he wanted without having to discuss it. “We hardly see each other, at least if we live together we have more chance of seeing each other. I have the bigger flat, it has a better kitchen and is in a nicer neighbourhood.”

Andy couldn’t argue with his logic, it did make sense, but it did seem a bit soon, they had only been together a couple of months. He said as much to Owen, but the other man dismissed him, telling him that they had to live for the moment, something that Andy never expected to here from Owen. He agreed to the plan before going to sleep, wondering about how different life will be living with Owen.

He was woken what felt like minutes later, but in reality was a couple of hours, by Owen shaking him awake. He was then handed a couple of small white pills that looked nothing like his paracetamol. 

“Take them,” Owen ordered as he handed him a glass of water, “I’ll need to monitor you closely for a few hours to make sure you have no adverse affects, but you should be fine a few hours.”

Andy nodded and took the pills, and then had a realisation, “You mean you could’ve taken these pills and been fine, why didn’t you do that before you came over here and spent days ill in my bed, and gave it to me?”

Owen looked rather shifty and looked as though he was about to start trying to deflect the question, but Andy was determined not to be swayed. Finally Owen relented, “I had some time off,” he bit out, “And I wanted to spend it with you alright!”

Andy just chuckled, “It was all a ruse wasn’t it. Come round make me ill, and when I can’t think clearly ask me to move in with you. I see your plan.”

Owen muttered something indistinct, but Andy was sure that whatever it was wasn’t flattering.

“You could have just told me you had some time off and wanted to spend it here or asked me to move in with you. I don’t bite unless you ask me to,” Andy laughed, before pulling Owen towards him and giving him a quick kiss, “Yes I’ll move in with you, daft sod.”


End file.
